


Lollipops

by HDoDM (dantereznor), Ill_be_your_Huckleberry (dantereznor)



Series: You cannot be unhappy in a poncho. [5]
Category: Die Antwoord, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Afrikaans, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/HDoDM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/Ill_be_your_Huckleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A lot of Afrikaans used in the fic. Translations at the end.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lollipops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bearslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/gifts).



> A lot of Afrikaans used in the fic. Translations at the end.

Sucking on lollipops helped, the variety of flavors really did wonders to mask the taste of cheap vodka and beer that he could always taste on his boyfriend’s lips when they got into a heavier make-out session that almost always led to them fucking hard on the couch or the bed he shared with his baby-mama that literally came with no drama what-so-ever.  
  
Cherry worked the best as grape tasted like cough syrup, which tasted like liquor, which always _**always**_  tasted like him.  
  
Sobriety was a fucking bitch, and living part of the time with his strange new family and their strange mixed language had him questioning if the constantly feeling of day one was worth the relationship.  
  
“Ek is lief vir jou, Katya.” The rough voice woke him up from the thoughts and questions, the mixed language making him feel warm and tingly.  
  
“Love you too, you nutcase.” So he could speak more than two languages now, or rather understood three and spoke two.  
  
When your new family primarily spoke a mix of English and Afrikaans, you had to adapt or get left confused. Which he really already was confused half the time anyways.  
  
“Ninja, when you… oh wow Brian, when did you get in?” Such a sweet little voice had him smiling.  
  
Pulling the lollipop from his mouth he’d shrug, “Few hours. I got you some duty free smokes from London and Cairo.” He had been in England for a few shows. Missed his family and booked it for South Africa soon as possible.  
  
The youthful face grew into a wide grin as she tackle-hugged him on the sofa, kissing his cheek and stealing the lollipop. “Since you’re here you and Ninja can go get kos en drinkgoed vir aandete, yeah?”  
  
“Aww Yolandi, ek werk op 'n skildery. Dit is nou eers in Katya Zef.” Ninja had come back around the wall he had been painting on since picking Katya up from the airport terminal. Red and black paint splattered on his chest and boxers.  
  
“Whatever.. pussy. Come on Brian we go shop while the _man_ works.”  
  
They had spoken to fast for him to translate, but he figured it was important that they left.  
  
Such a strange little family he stumbled into, and gods he needed more lollipops to survive this visit. 

**Author's Note:**

> This like always is a prompt from Bearslayer. <3
> 
> Ek is lief vir jou - I love you  
> kos en drinkgoed vir aandete - food and drinks for dinner  
> Aww Yolandi, ek werk op 'n skildery. Dit is nou eers in Katya Zef. - Aww Yolandi, I'm working on a painting. It's gonna be Katya in Zef.


End file.
